Greater Umbrood
The Heirarchy of the Umbra *Gaia *The Triat *The Celestines *The Incarna *Caern Totems *Jagglings *Pack Totems *Gafflings The Triat *Weaver - the spiritual archetype of form and function, linked to the Sundering, the Shattering, the Gauntlet, the Shroud and banality. *Wyrm - the spiritual archetype of death, decay and destruction, captured in the Weaver's primordial webs and driven mad so its become corrupt and unbalanced. Linked to Malfeus and The Dark. *Wyld - the spiritual archetype of creation and force, linked to the Fae and Gaia. Gaia Some mystics (Garou and other) believe that Gaia is the creatrix of the Tellurian itself and everything that exists or has ever existed emanated from her. Others venerate her as the Celestine of the Earth. Her worshippers link her with life, nature and balance. Death is considered just a stage of transfiguration but the Weaver's stagnation and the Wyrm's corruption are antithetical to the natural order. Gaia created the Shifting Breeds to serve her in maintaining a balanced triat. They did this through the Impergium, which is now looked at by many modern shifters as a tragic mistake. Though Earth has a celestine avatar Eshtarra within the Aetherial Realms, Gaia is far more vast and complex. Garou lack the capacity to completely comprehend the vastness and transcendence of Gaia, being creatures of both flesh and spirit. The Celestines *Helios - The celestine of the sun, less venerated by the Garou than Luna. *Luna - The celestine of the moon, worshipped nearly as much as Luna herself by the Garou. *Danu - The celestine of Arcadia, patron of the Tuatha de Danaan. *Erebus - Also called "The Dark", the slain primordial now existing as Malfeus. The Incarna *Tribal Incarna found in CC **Bear patrons the Gurahl and is a totem of War **Cockroach patrons the Glass Walkers and is a totem of Wisdom. **Falcon patrons the Silver Fangs and is a totem of Respect. **Fenris Wolf patrons the Get of Fenris and is a totem of Respect. **Grandfather Thunder patrons the Shadow Lords and is a totem of Respect. **Mama Rat patrons the Bone Gnawers & the Ratkin and is a totem of War. **Pegasus patrons the Black Furies and is a totem of Respect. **Griffin patrons the Red Talons and is a totem of War. **Raven patrons the Corax and is a totem of Wisdom **Stag patrons the Fianna and is a totem of Respect. **Unicorn patrons the Children of Gaia and is a totem of Wisdom. Caern Totems Caern totems are avatars, more powerful than jagglings but only representative of the Incarna. They have distinct names, titles and affinities that are representative of a specific aspect of the Incarna. *Caern totems in Gwent **Arawn Mawr Annwyn, Master of the Dark (Death) **Brochyfel, Lord of the Forest (Badger) **Cadno Llwynog, Master of Fools (Fox) **Carw Hydd, Hart of Hearts (Stag) **Ddraig, Fire of Cmyru (Dragon) **Gloyn Mwn Mawr, King of Heaven (Butterfly) **Gwalchgwyn the Watcher (Falcon) **Gwdihŵ, Gatekeeper to Annwn (Owl) **Rhiannon the White Queen (Life) **Ungornwen the Everlasting Light (Unicorn) see also Lesser Umbrood go to the Main Werewolf Page